


Brother mine

by AgeOfArtemis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (a really good one you should check out the creator), Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Dick Grayson, inspired by a tiktok, tim isnt in this but its about his and jasons friendship, yet? Might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis
Summary: Jason comes home from doing his groceries to find Dick Grayson standing in his kitchen. Just the sight of him, scowling slightly, arms crossed and standing in Jason's living room, makes Jason feel exhausted.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	Brother mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so like i said in the tags, this was inspired by a tiktok. specifically this one: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSGXpUL3/ by @fixation_or_infatuation ! it's a really good tiktok and all the dialogue between "Why now Jason?" until '"Fuck you!" Dick shouts' is hers!  
> also, sorry for everyone waiting for won't be alone again, everything has been kinda hectic between school and my grandpa only just leaving the hospital.  
> (I'm also thinking about deleting Pack Bonds?? Cuz i kinda hate it?? But a lot of people seem to like it?? Idk please let me know what you think)  
> hope you enjoy this fic!

Jason comes home from doing his groceries to find Dick Grayson standing in his kitchen. Just the sight of him, scowling slightly, arms crossed and standing in Jason's living room, makes Jason feel exhausted. The younger of the two plasters a scowl on his own face and dumps his bags on the counter.

"The fuck do you want, Grayson?" He asks, annoyed.

"I want to know why you're around Tim so much lately," Dick tells him, jaw set stubbornly. That infamous temper of his is basically visibly itching to be let out. Of course, the dear Golden Boy isn't like Jason. He keeps it on a tight leesh.

For now.

"Because, Dick, he's my little brother, too," Jason grounds out, clenching his fists. Of course that's what this is about. Can't have the big, bad Red Hood spending time with the kids, lest he influences them. Or worse, kills them. Never mind that he's been working with the Bats for months now and hasn’t killed in even longer, let alone attacked any of the Bats.

"Why now Jason?" Dick demands. "Why now are you suddenly interested in having a relationship with Tim?"

"Because I'm trying to be a better fucking person, and I don’t see how its any of your business anyway."

"Its my business because he's my little brother and I'm fucking concerned, Jason! He still has the scar on his neck from when you tried to slit his throat two years ago!"

Jason flinches, grits his teeth. "Yeah, I know, Dick! I know I was a bad person! You could stop bringing it up every time you see me, at least some people are trying to get over it!"

"You never met Tim when he was younger, he looked up to you for years! He would forgive you for anything and he still flinches when you get too close to him to suddenly!"

Jason's well aware of that, too. He's not stupid. He's seen it, too. Tim and him had a very awkward conversation about it, in which Tim apologized for flinching and Jason told him not to, it was his own fault anyway, and then Tim very passionately told him all the reasons that was bullshit. Even though it wasn't, because even if Talia manipulated him, even if he was still under the control of the Lazarus Pit, Jason should've known better.

"You know you are such a fucking bitch, you can't stand the fact that someone actually prefers me over you and its fucking killing you! Well you know what, you have the whole family on your fucking side! You have Damian, you have Bruce, you have Barbara, they would all pick you over me but the minute that someone decides to spend time with me its not acceptable!"

And Tim wouldn't even pick Jason over Dick. Jason knows he wouldn't. But Dick has always hated Jason, and he can't stand the thought of someone actually getting along with him, actually liking him.

"Fuck you!" Dick shouts. "Don't act like I don’t have the right to be concerned! You almost killed him!"

"And the Joker killed me, but you still stuck me in Arkham barely five doors down from his cell!" Jason yells back. "I've been trying, for over a year, to be a better person! And you and Bruce and everyone fucking else in this fucking family would give every single rogue more of a chance than you've given me! Tim's the only one that treats me like an actual fucking person, instead of a threat!"

"You’ve done that to yourself!"  
  
"I haven't done anything worse than the Joker, or even fucking Penguin or Two Face or Riddler or Ivy! How many times have they pretended to be good just for some end goal, huh?! And how many chances have you assholes given them?!"

"And you want me to believe you're genuine?! Because I don’t, alright?! I don’t know what your fucking goal is yet, but I know you have one!"  
  
Jason digs his nails into his palms, bites his tongue for a second and takes a deep breath. Then, with a blank face and voice void of emotion, he says, "I don't give a fuck what you believe. Tim believes me, which is why we're hanging out in the first place. Get out."

"Jason-"

"Get out!" Jason snarls, pointing at the door. "I don't give a fuck about what else you have to say. Take it up with Tim, and get the fuck out of my apartment."

Dick is visibly still seething, but he does leave.

Jason ignores his trembling hands and the burning of his eyes as he puts his groceries away.


End file.
